Last Christmas
by The Sunsinger
Summary: A sequel to my previous Christmas Story Every Christmas, it can be found on my author page or on my webpage. Seto's back and it's Christmas again. I do warn you, this story will make ALOT more sense if you read the previous one. Also, at the end I placed


Last Christmas  
by Sunsinger

Joey sat in the dark, a glass of dark red wine hanging precariously from his fingertips. He had his back to the window; he didn't want to see the snow falling. With the soundproof windows closed, he couldn't even hear those insipid carolers. The room was different from last Christmas. No tree, no presents, no decorations. Across the room was a table with a deep green tablecloth, silver candlestick that held white candles, and two covered dishes. Both candles had burned down low. The soft scratch of a key in a lock caused Joey to look up. Seto was home.

November 28th

"Mokie, he's getting… strange." Joey fell back onto the couch and stared at the young man who he had taken into his heart.

Mokuba sighed, running his short fingers through his hair, pulling it back. "He's been back less than a year, he's… he's been asking me about getting back into the administration side of things. I don't want him to rush, I don't want him to fall into the same trap he did before."

Joey stared at Mokuba, eyes wide and scared. "But…"

"Yeah." Mokuba shrugged. "I'm starting him out slow, it's been years. The therapist I hired really didn't want to talk to me, but I pointed out that I needed to know if I had to hospitalize Seto. I did need to know. She said… if he stays through this Christmas, then he'll probably stay. He left at Christmas. He came back at Christmas. If he stays, then he'll stay."

Joey leaned his head back. "He'll stay. He has to, Mokuba."

Mokuba shrugged, "She also said minimize the hustle and pressure of the season since it's what made him crack last time."

Joey nodded, smiling he turned to look at Mokuba. The younger man was biting his lip and looking scared. "Done. Don't worry, Mokie. He'll be fine!"

Mokuba gave his friend a small smile. "I know it." _But will you be?_

Seto stepped into the room and dropped a briefcase by the door. He stood a moment to get used to the dark and stepped forward. He smiled at the table before turning around to look for his lover. Seeing a dark shape blocking the window, he walked over and knelt beside the chair.

"Joey, let's have dinner."

Joey stood up, slowly, and walked over to the table. Sitting, he looked at his still too thin lover. Seto sat down opposite him and reached over remove the cover from his dish. Seeing the food, he picked up his knife and fork.

"Shall we?"

Joey nodded and uncovered his dish to see a small red velvet box with a green ribbon around it.

Eyebrows rising, he slipped off the ribbon and opened it.

Seto smiled. "Can I stay?"

Eh I heard this and it reminded me of last years' christmas story.

Last Christmas - Wham

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognise me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Chorus:

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, You gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (2X)

(Oooh. Oooh Baby)

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Oooh Oooh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Chorus:

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, You gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special (2X)

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

(Gave you my heart)

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Next year

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

special, someone, someone

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

who'll give me something in return

I'll give it to someone

hold my heart and watch it burn

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special

I've got you here to stay

I can love you for a day

I thought you were someone special

gave you my heart

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone

last christmas I gave you my heart

you gave it away

I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone


End file.
